Stranger
Stranger is mysterious ranger that appears in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. He is one of the clients that you talk to for completing tasks about ranger tactics using your allies. He also gives you helpful strategies in exchange for Grock Coins. He also operates the Jukebox, after clearing the Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger once. He reappears in Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers, where the player can borrow cash from him if they do not have enough money to hire more Amiimal gunners. After completing the stage, Stranger will meet the player outside and force them to pay him the amount of money they borrowed from him. Stranger Hints/Quotes These are the hints, tips and tricks that Stranger tells Dillon in exchange for Grock Coins. He tells Good News for 1 Grock Coin and Great News for 5 Grock Coins. In each stage, he has different information to share. Any Stage ---- Stranger: - Hey, ranger. How goes things? ::I have some news I think you'll be interested in. ::I'll tell it to you for a grock coin. ::So ranger. Do you want to hear what I have to say? ::Wait--you don't have a grock coin. Oh, you'll get one eventually. ::Grock coins are an unusual form of currency... ::You can only get them from grocks in treasure hunts. ::Treasure hunts, you ask? Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. ::Just be patient, my friend. Main Stage 0 Good News Stranger: - "There are always three of them in every stage... ::Three hidden doors leading to ancient ruins. If I were you, I'd keep looking until I found all of them." ::"Try grabbing four scruffles lickety-split... ::Something a little special will happen." Great News Stranger: - "If you equip any gun tower with a cannon... ::you'll get a lot of bang for your buck!" ::"On the first day, keep an eye on which dens the grocks come out of. ::This knowledge might help you in the following days if you can remember it." Side Stage 1 Good News Stranger: - "You may already know this, but those Red Helmet Rocks... ::You can chip 'em off of Bossgrocks. rind 'em down!" ::"You know the stones you can break with a dash roll? Break three of them quickly. ::It doesn't hurt to try it." Great News Stranger: - "If you're going to set up a shotgun... ::I'd recommend doing so on tower #1...or tower #5." ::"An ally can really help in a fight against a Bossgrock." Main Stage 1 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Side Stage 2 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Main Stage 2 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Side Stage 3 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Main Stage 3 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Side Stage 4 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Main Stage 5 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Side Stage 5 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Main Stage 6 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? Side Stage 6 Good News Stranger: - ?? Great News Stranger: - ?? ?? Gallery 18.png Trivia *The Stranger operates Jukebox with all songs of Dillon's Rolling Western and some others are used in the Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Last Ranger Characters Category:Clients Category:The Dead Heat Breakers characters